thundercrossfandomcom-20200214-history
The Emerald Sword Saga Complete
Chapter I: [[Legendary Tales (album)|Legendary Tales]] Chaos, fire and blood... rivers of blood! A long time ago the lands surrounding Algalord lived through the worst moment in their history: the deeply despised "times of darkness"... times of bloody battles between the forces of the "Holy alliance" and the hellish army of the bastard known as the "Black King". In the name of Kron, the cruel and ancient god of war, he crossed the dark mountains with a precise goal: the conquest of Algalord, the holy citadel of enchanted lands, ancient keeper of the secret... the secret of the holy "emerald sword", the powerful weapon of positive force, the decider of destinies of wars and ensurer of peace... In that dramatic moment a fundamental decision was taken: thanks to the "wisdom of the kings" the alliance was created. Four brave kings decided to unite their forces to create the mightest army in living memory. Algalord, Irengard, Elgard and Ancelot, all united under the command of Harold "The Brave". And this meant the victory, the triumph of light on the forces of abyss... Now, after times of peace and prosperity the nightmare is back and worst than ever before! Algalord is under threat again... in the northern regions the blood of the innocent is already flowing and the pains of torture and rape is splitting the skies... There's only one hope left to save the beloved lands: the "three keys of wisdom" on the road to the "ivory gates". The prophecy is clear: Only a "warrior of ice" with a pure heart will be able to open the gates, located somewhere in the Lands of Chaos and, if he is strong enough to defeat the ancestral guardian, will have the honour of handling the mighty sword and leading the valorous men in an epic crusade for salvation of enchanted lands... Many warriors tried to reach the legendary "ivory gates" but nobody knows what happened to them because they never returned. Now it is your turn, brave warrior, but remember: to reach the three keys, you have to face the mirror of your sins. So pray that the cold winter will freeze your dark side making your heart pure as ice, or the "emerald sword" will be unreachable once again... Go now, the way to the middle plains is long and time is short. Go and fight for the triumph of peace and love over all... the story still has to be written... [[Ira Tenax]] Throughout all the enchanted lands there re-echoes the mighty "cry of war" against the evil forces of abyss, returning once again from the darklands to conquer Algalord and its surrounding lands. The threat of a terrible war is again present, this time worse than before, but the brave brothers of the holy lands are ready to give their life to stop the madness and the thirst for blood of the hellish hordes, led by the cruel king Akron. The army of abyss is attacking the holy lands from two strategic points. One part, under the command of the "black prince", successfully crossed the middle mountains and the people of Ancelot are already bewailing thousands of fallen innocents, while another part is marching through the lands of chaos, although fortunately still far enough from the dusty villages of the middle plains. In the meantime the Algalord's "council of the kings" decides the best strategies to face this dramatic situation... Harold III of Algalord, Argon IV of Elgard and Eric, king of Elnor, decide to reconstitute the "alliance of enchanted lands", as their fathers had done an age ago, to succeed in stopping the "black king's" offensive. The council takes another fundamental decision: the time has finally come to call upon the ancient secret of "emerald sword". The prophetic pages of the legendary "holy book" is quite clear: a brave warrior should search for the three "keys of wisdom" and open the magic "ivory gates" located somewhere in the lands of chaos. Only by doing so would be be able to enter the "holy kingdom" where the emerald sword is hidden. The fate of other valorous heroes who tried to reach the "ivory gates" in the past is unknown - they never returned. But now the situation is deperate and the council decides to make the attempt once again. But who would have a chance to complete this terrible search? The choice is simple because the old, wise Harold has no doubts: the mighty warrior of nordic blood is one of the most valorous fighters of the enchanted lands, the only one capable of being successful where others failed. His destiny is so decided. A messenger rides to distant Loregard: the "son of ice" is called immediately by the council and, proud to have been chosen by his wise kings, he soon leaves his green valleys. On the way the warrior will have also the second task of leading some troops of Irengard to Algalord to reinforce the alliance. And so the legend begins... [[Warrior Of Ice]] The army of enchanted lands has to be prepared to face the enemy as soon as possible. All the towns of the holy kingdoms are sending their troops to Algalord to reinforce it. In the meantime, after a long ride in a land that now reeks of war, the chosen one finally reaches the mystic Irengard. There he receives from the old king Arius "The Tolerant" the command of some of the town's troops ready to serve the cause of enchanted lands. Finally the Algalord's hills offer an incredible spectacle... the "holy alliance", the mighty army of enchanted lands, is alive once again and is waiting proudly for the will of its kings. These decide the best strategy for the offensive. The warrior of ice receives the task of leading a part of the army to Ancelot, passing through the regions of the unicorns. There he will consign its troops to Arwald, hero of the middle lands, now engaged in the defence of the unfortunate citadel. In that moment he will have to leave the battlefield and ride to nearby Elgard where he'll meet the old wizard Aresius, one of the keepers of the ancient secret of the "ivory gates". Only then, with his help, can the search for the three "keys of wisdom" begin. Now is time to leave Algalord... heartrending cries of women and children beseech their men... but it really is time to ride... [[Rage Of The Winter]] Crossing the hills of Algalord, the wind begins to blow whilst the falling snow caresses the now visible valleys of unicorns. The mighty warriors and its soldiers admire the wonderful landscapes knowing once again that for many of them this will be the last time... whilst the winds of night begin blowing stronger and the fury of winter screams its rage the valorous troops finally reach the southern side of the middle forests. The difficulty of the journey is recompensed by what the horizon offers the eyes... Now is the time to sleep and the villages of the holy valley offer the best solution for letting the horses rest. Ancient dances welcome the tired soldiers and makeshift jesters do their best to lower the general tension that inevitably fills the air. The warrior of ice is restless and he decides to fulfil a strong desire that he has felt for a long time. The place where the father of the father of his father fought for the freedom of the enchanted lands is not far away and the opportunity is unique: the chance to reach the mythical forest of unicorns, the forest that inspired numerous legends and where the wisdom of the kings prevailed in a long, bloody battle against the unrestrained violence of the black king's hordes. So our hero leaves the village and begins riding through the long valley, which ends where the middle forests begins. Darkness is all around and the atmosphere is spectral but suddenly the flowing waters of the holy river announce that the magic forest is close at hand. ...the warrior's heart begins pounding faster... [[Forest Of Unicorns]] The forest is finally ahead of him and what the nordic fighter feels inside is indescribable. A mystical light allows to see a large part of the forest whilst the whispers of nightfall reach it, murmuring wise words. A strange but also a sense of extreme well-being is all around. The spell goes on and the warrior decides to remain in that magic place all the night. He sits at the foot of a tall tree and soon the reign of dream opens its gates to him. Echoes of ancient battles fought by the old ones cross his mind before the first light of dawn, when a sudden noise awakes the fighter... and in that moment it appears in all its splendour: the white unicorn galloping on the other side of the hill offers a unique spectacle, one witnessed by only very few lucky people. The warrior remains spellbound by the beauty of the forest bathed in the first light of the rising sun. And he immediately begins praying to those proud trees, silent witnesses of past glorious times, to receive from them the strength of the ancient memories: memories of epic battles and epic victories for the army of enchanted lands. The blood of countless soldiers flowed on this grass to defend the forests, rivers, lakes, valleys and mountains... and their sacrifice gave these regions peace for an entire age. But this time the evil forces of abyss are stronger than ever and this peaceful day could be one of the last... It is difficult to leave this wonderful place but the sun is now high in the sky and in the holy valley the soldiers are awaking: the march to Ancelot must go on... [[Flames Of Revenge]] When the holy army finally reaches the white "Valley of Heroes", a tragic sight greets Ancelot's eyes. In the citadel the victims are countless... and this increases the thirst for revenge of the brave warrior and his soldiers. [[Virgin Skies]] Consigning his troops to Arwald of Ancelot, the mighty warrior begins his long ride to the green valleys of Elgard, the wonderful town where his search for the three "keys of wisdom" will begin. The journey is difficult but when the first blades of grass come into view on the horizon the warrior is unable to constrain his emotion. Soon the sun warms his body and the blue sky gives him magical sensations. [[Land Of Immortals]] The green Elgard makes its appareance in all its beauty. Here the little peaceful town gives the warrior a fantastic welcome. Receiving full honors, he meets the mighty wizard Aresius. The following day he will lead the chosen one to the dusty Argon's glade where the search for the keys will begin... This mystical journey will be full of obstacles and the braveheart will also have to challenge his deepest fears before facing unsolvable enigmas and ancestral creatures of darkness. And when his time comes... the land of immortals, the heaven of heroes, will be finally his. [[Echoes Of Tragedy]] The search will soon begin whilst the tragic vision of Ancelot is still alive in the warrior's mind. But the echoes of this cruel tragedy are now carved on his steel and the holy blood of the fallen innocents calls for revenge. [[Lord Of The Thunder]] Waiting for the night the mighty warrior rides around Elgard to calm his thoughts. Suddenly, on the return journey, echoes of a distant thunder reach his ear and the wind begins blowing wildly. Adrenalin fills his veins and, raising his sword to the sky, the hero recites his prayer. [[Legendary Tales]] Night falls and in the forest near the castle's walls the people of Elgard are celebrating another day of peace.The jesters sing about the legendary old battles against the "black king". The knights sing and toast to the warrior, now ready to face the unknown. Soon he falls asleep and, in the last peaceful night, the nordic hero's dreams are dreams full of tragedy and sadness, where the blood of innocents never stops flowing and the will of revenge is more alive then ever. Chapter II: [[Symphony of Enchanted Lands]] What is told between these pages destined to memories was written by the wise old hand of Aresius of Elgard, witness before God of another incredible epic deed. I will tell you about the brave warrior of Loregard, the son of holy ice, and his search for the legendary Emerald Sword., the powerful weapon of positive force, the decider of destinies of wars and ensurer of peace, the last hope for the salvation of Enchanted Lands... As most of you already know, this fantastic weapon is hidden beyond the "Ivory Gates" located some where in the Lands Of Chaos, and to open these magic portals the hero needs first to find the three magic "Keys Of Wisdom"... The Three Keys Of Wisdom And time had come... At the first light of dawn we where already far from the green Elgard and soon the dusty Argon´s glade and the hills, where the old dwarf lived together with the secret of the keys, made their appearance. The challenge soon began... The challenge between the warrior and his deepest fears, reflected in the magic "Mirror Of Shadows". But in the end, thanks to his moral integrity, he was able to defeat the risk of madness, thus obtaining the desired price: The first key of wisdom and with it all the clues to continue on this incredible quest. In fact, now a second, more demanding challenge awaited the warrior: The one with Tharos, the bloody dragon keeper of the second key, hidden somewhere amongs the marshes of Chaos. The fight was terrifying, but in the end the power of the northern lands hero prevailed over the agility of the enemy. The warrior had the chance of mortally wounding the fallen dragon but he didn´t do, so sparing his life... In that moment the incredible happened... And suddenly all was clear! Tharos was under a spell and finally it was broken. For a long time he was condemned to fight against valorous knights searching for the second key... Sometimes he killed them, a few times he had him self been killed by the strongest ones... But this time all was different. The warrior he had before him had spared his life and so Tharos understood he was the chosen one... The prophecy had spoken the truth, and Tharos was finally able to spread his wide wings to reach the furthest horizon. But before doing so he gave the second key to the son of ice and told him to reach the mystical altar which held the secret of Ikaren and which was located on the border between the middle forest and the southern side of the lands of Chaos. There he could find the last key necessary to open the ivory gates. The Legend of Ikaren The legend of Ikaren was known by all in the enchanted lands: It was a magic object that, inserted in a Shink of the altar, would show the direction for reaching the holy gates... After crossing the "forgotten valleys" we finally reached the middle forests and then the desert of Chaos... Soon also the dusty altar made its appearance. But when we were there, we didn´t find the answers we were searching, for immediately... And when all seemed lost, the skies helped us... The two keys of wisdom fell from the hand of the warrior and landed in a particular position... And he finally understood: One of the keys could be connected to the other and the resulting object was just the mystical Ikaren: My God, the secret of the Ancient was finally revealed. The warrior immediately inserted the object into the chink in the altar and soon, with the help of morning light, the miracle happened... Three stone dragons surrounded the altar, and when the sun shone on their eyes a ray of light shining from them reached the Ikaren on the altar creating an incredible display of light... Hidden mirrors diverted the ray of sunlight at least five times, bringing it to rest on a spot between some of the many rocks surrounding us. We felt our goal was really near but nobody could imagine what was soon to happen... Another part of the story was ready to be written... And this time, we hope, not with the blood of another hero... [[Epicus Furor]] ''Quae mala venientia metuuntur'' ''eadem afficiunt aegritudine instantia'' [[Emerald Sword]] The stones indicated by the ray of light hide a secret passage. The warrior greets Aresius and crosses it reaching an ancient hall. He can´t believe what he sees in front of him... yes, the legendary "Ivory Gates"... he opens them with the holy keys and a wonderful land appears in all its beauty... enchanted valleys, rivers, lakes and a lonely path that winds along the hill and disappears into the undergrowth... Somewhere there, the magic emerald sword is hidden... the search for it finally begins... [[Wisdom Of The Kings]] The path crosses in front of a mystical forest and immediately after an area rich in wonderful waterfalls... a real joy for the eyes... Finally the warrior reaches a desert... sinister voices reach his ear, the voices of mighty warriors that tried to reach the sword and whose quest ended in tragedy... but their spirit will live again and will now ride with the hero of northern lands... [[Heroes Of The Lost Valley]] PART I: ENTERING THE WATERFALLS' REALM (instrumental) PART II: THE DRAGONS PRIDE "Yes, mighty warrior… what you hear now are the suffering voices of all the heroes that crossed these lands before you. They ended their quest tragically but their thirst for victory is still alive and breathes through these ancient rocks corroded by the fury of the wind. Their pride now rides with you…" [[Eternal Glory]] The warrior reaches a marshy land where a cold deadly wind blows threateningly... and suddenly the nightmare becomes reality... the dead come out from ancient crypts and a terrific fight begins... hell is prevailing over the power of the hero but in the end the skies helped him once again... Tharos the mighty dragon, comes and saves the chosen one... thanks, noble dragon, thanks in the name of all the enchanted lands... The warrior of ice had broken the spell and now Tharos, to repay him, was offering his wide wings to lead him to the legendary sword... [[Beyond The Gates Of Infinity]] The flight with Tharos is incredible... Strong sensations and indescribable emotions... the wind in his hair, the green valleys below... no, this wouldn´t be the last time the hero would see this spectacle of nature... on the wings of destiny the goal is now nearer... [[Wings Of Destiny]] But soon the landscape changes... the clouds became darker... the rivers red like blood... mystical fog surrounds all... and it appearance in all his gothic splendour... yes, it... what Tharos calls the fortress of Abyss... He also reveals that according to the prophecy the legendary emerald sword could be hidden there, in the highest tower of the fortress, kept by the ancestral guardian... So they fly to it but suddenly a myriad of winged demons appeared in the sky an situation becomes more than difficult... [[The Dark Tower Of Abyss]] The hero lets himself fall on the tower while Tharos continues fighting the hellish winged creatures... he opens a trapdoor and find himself in a giant hall... oh, my god, it is there, surrounded by a magic green light... The Emerald Sword... but when the warrior touches it all the hell seems to rise from the deepest abyss... inhuman cries split the skies and it appears... the ancestral guardian, a monstrous creatures that eyes cant describe... The fight on the tower is furious and when the creature is near victory he comes back once again... yes the mighty Tharos throw himself on the monster... the impact is incredible... but it has given the hero the time to pick up the sword and to hit the guardian... Suddenly rays of sunlight break the darkness and reach the towers... everything begins to quake... and the two heroes released that is better to fly away... and while they ride on the winds of eternity to reach their beloved lands, everything behind them crashes in the abyss... [[Riding The Winds Of Eternity]] The holy winds lead them to their enchanted lands and even the thunder hails this victorious amazing deed. And soon, sister rain begins to wash their wounds... But something strange happens... The warrior notices that Tharos is crying and tells him to stop his flight immediately... soon all is clear... and tragic! Tharos had been mortally wounded in the impact with the ancestral guardian, and now there is nothing that can be done... The hero can´t keep back the tears... he dosen´t want to lose his beloved dragon... but cruel destiny so decided... Tharos tries to console his friend by telling him that he is lucky to have been useful for Algalords cause and to find freedom at least in death... soon he spread his wings to fly to the dark horizon... to face death in his land, the wonderful dragonland, there... in the northern valleys... [[Symphony Of Enchanted Lands]] - Tharos' Last Flight ~ The Hymn Of The Warrior ~ Rex Tremende ~ The Immortal Fire See [[Symphony Of Enchanted Lands]]. - part II - continues... The warrior had lost his brother Tharos but this sacrifice could mean a real hope for the salvation of the enchanted lands... Yes he would have defeated the cruel Akron also for his poor friend! The emerald sword shone magically in the hero's hands and now the ride to Ancelot had to begin as soon as possible... Arwald couldn´t wait anymore... The news of the victorious deed spread through all the enchanted lands and all the people celebrated the son of ice for many days. Also the kings, committed on different fronts in the bloody war against the army of Akron, couldn´t restrain their joy and that tiny flame representing the hope for the beloved lands was destined to be cherished forever... Here a chapter ends, here another one begins... Part of the story has been written, part not... But I´m always here, Aresius Of Elgard, ready to tell you of the events regarding the enchanted lands... Events of courage and might, of good and evil... Peace and love to all of you... ARESIUS Chapter III: [[Dawn of Victory]] Hail to everyone!!! ... ...do you remember me? Yes, that's right, me, your friend Aresius of Elgard, ancient (but not too much, eh?...ha, ha, ha!) wizard of my beloved enchanted lands. I told you about the situation of the enchanted lands threatened by the hellish army of Akron, known as the 'black king', in the first chapter of these chronicles. In the second one I revealed to you the secret of the emerald sword and how my valorous friend, known to you as the 'warrior of ice', was able to open the ivory gates and to finally handle it ! I want to tell you straight off that this third chapter will be no less valorous and tragic than the previous ones... probably too tragic even for my taste...! So now is the moment for you to learn everything that has happened since the chosen one left the magic portals behind him, riding to Ancelot with the magic weapon in his hand... Enjoy this new tale of courage and pride and abandon yourself to the green valleys of the enchanted lands... where the mystical journey is about to begin again...! - part III - The emerald sword was glinting wildly in his valorous hands and his ride to Ancelot began at the first light of the new dawn. In village after village The Warrior of Ice was able to find new fighters ready to demonstrate their pride for the safety of the holy town of the Enchanted Lands. So, when he finally reached the rocky mountains surrounding the citadel, the chosen one could count on a real army ready to face the demonknights led by Dargor, prince of the darklands serving the cause of Akron. The hero of Loregard didn't want to waste time anymore because the cries of Ancelot and its defender Arwald were desperate and touched his brave heart deeply. At his command the entire army of the enchanted lands raised its steel to the sky glorifying the holy war in the name of a future long peace with no innocent victims falling to satisfy the thirst for power of the darklands' lords. From that moment onwards only king chaos dominated... [[Lux Triumphans]] [[Dawn Of Victory]] [[Triumph For My Magic Steel]] [[The Village Of Dwarves]] [[Dargor, Shadowlord Of The Black Mountain]] ...after the legendary fight of the bravehearts against Dargor's army Ancelot was free once again and the warrior of ice could finally raise his divine steel in the air reeking of blood, as a sign of victory. Two proud warriors, the chosen one and Arwald, hero of the northern lands, led the valorous men of the enchanted lands to another great day that will be sung and remembered at the court of the kings by all the royal jesters in the following ages... But, as usual, war means free violence and cruelty and both could not restrain their tears of anger for all the innocent victims who fell on the dusty ground surrounding the citadel. And the nightmare never seemed to end... Airin, Arwald's beloved princess of Ancelot, captured during the siege of the town together with another dozen of proud knights known in all the southern regions of the enchanted lands for their valour, was on the way to Hargor, hellish town of the darklands, located in the heart of chaos. Dargor and his prisoners were now marching through the dragonlands and it seemed impossible to reach them before they reached the Akron's nest. So in the following days, whilst organizing plans to free their imprisoned friends, The Warrior of Ice and Arwald could do nothing but wait for the inevitable demands advanced by the cruel black king... The messenger of chaos finally came and the fear of all became tragic reality: the demons of Akron would impale, one by one all the prisoners if he didn't receive the legendary steel of the gods... yes, my friends, that's right... the mystical emerald sword. Oh, god... what hellish use could be made of that precious weapon...! But anyway something had to be done, and as soon as possible... so the decision was taken! Arwald and the warrior of ice would meet the black king in the center of Hargor, that godforsaken town of the darklands, and Akron would guarantee the life of the prisoners by exchanging it for the mystical emerald sword. But The Warrior of Ice knew that in the wrong hands this precious weapon could help the hellish king and his dreams of conquest... And I can confirm to you that his thinking was correct, because, as I already told you in the first chapter of these chronicles, a bloody war between the 'Holy Alliance' and the hordes of Akron's empire was raging on the border between the southern lands and the darklands, and, as you also know, the power of the emerald sword could have also decided the destiny of wars! So, my dear friends, it is time to raise your faces to the sky and to call the mightiest of all the rages... oh, yes, that's right!... the bloody Rage Of The Titans!!! [[The Bloody Rage Of The Titans]] [[Holy Thunderforce]] [[Trolls In The Dark]] [[The Last Winged Unicorn]] [[The Mighty Ride Of The Firelord]] Yes, dear friends, this is exactly what really happened, although your friend Aresius would never have liked to have told you... When our two heroes finally arrived in Hargor, they immediately understood that it would have been really difficult to go back! The vision was tragic... of the knights imprisoned during the siege of Ancelot nothing was left except their heads and limbs impaled in awful hellish geometry... The message was clear and my two friends could do nothing other than attack as Furies about to die in the proudest way. But no... what the black king had planned for them was even more terrible... and I can assure you, I felt that something was not going right, being in mental contact with them most of the time ! Captured and imprisoned, after many days of torture the two warriors awakened in a dark cavern lit by seven torches. Heavy steel chains were limiting their movement. Airin, oh my god, yes, right, poor Airin, was in front of them, covered only by a black veil, on an unholy stone altar. Akron, his dream of handling the mighty emerald sword satisfied at last, was laughing before the altar together with all his demonknights shadowing the cavern and no sane mind would like to imagine what could have happened in the next moments... No, I don't want to tell you...! but I have to..., because you all, my friends, have to understand how cruel and blasphemous the acts of a man can be, ...although it's difficult for me even to consider him as a man..., possessed by the evil forces of cosmic oblivion! So... Airin, Arwald's beloved princess, was brutally raped by all the evil creatures of that hellish place in front of our two heroes and by Akron himself, still laughing and increasing his dark energy by the pain of suffering innocence. Even the valorous Dargor, already trying to convince his king about the inanity of the trap and all this unfettered violence, felt himself constrained to condemn this horrible ritual of bloody depravation... the prince of the darklands, even if he swore his faithful to the cult of evil being educated by one of my biggest enemies, the wizard known as Vankar of Helm, had always tried to conciliate his acts with some ideals that often contrasted with Akron's philosophy... and now once again! Returning to our tale... the ritual finished even more tragically... Airin was forced, with her last breath of life and looking for the last time at her beloved Arwald, to sink in the Sgral, a magic substance able to corrode the strongest steel. And, after a while, her death was a reality... Excuse me, my friends, if in this moment a tear is filling my old eye, but the tragedy is too big for an elderly, tormented heart like mine... Arwald prayed to all the gods of the cosmos to be freed of that unholy vision and, being unable to endure the pain of it, he soon lost his senses... Akron had prepared something special for everybody ...so the hero of the northern land was also tortured in every way possible and in the end he also was forced to become a victim of the terrible corrosive substance... But in that moment the gods of the cosmos heard his call... with his last divine inner energy, with his legs burning in the acid, Arwald used his arms, already showing the white of the bones, to throw some of the green acid towards The Warrior of Ice. Destiny would have it that part of it splashed on the chains imprisoning the chosen one... The steel corroded and our hero was able to free himself... Arwald, with his death, had thus saved the life of our mutual friend. Armed only with stones from the cave, his mighty rage led him against the horde of evil and he was only able to avoid the deadly fury of Akron by throwing himself into the subterranean river, known as Aigor, which flowed through the cave and which carried him to the free air outside Hargor. After many moons, escaping through dark marshes and then over rocky mountains, he was finally able to reach his beloved valleys and then the forest of unicorns... only there could he feel himself finally safe... Sad, tired, hungry, enraged, furious... but at least safe... The emerald sword was now brightening in the hands of Akron and something had to be thought up and done before it was too late for our beloved enchanted lands ! Alright, my dear friends, my old body endured too much stress this time telling you this tragic tale, and so it is better if I rest for a time between the magic trees of this green valley, which have offered me hospitality for some moons. I will be back to you soon for the last chapter of these chronicles... I think the most intense, dramatic and epic that I will ever tell you! So prepare yourself and in the meantime try to live your life with the same ideals of honesty and justice which fill the hearts of my valorous friends, ready to use the rage of the thunder to fight unfettered violence, so that another old wizard will be proud to tell the chronicles of your existence with the same epic enthusiasm...! Forever yours Chapter IV (Part 1 of 2): [[Rain Of A Thousand Flames]]